


Sedatephobia

by maizonikkoku



Series: The Phobias of SpideyPool [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Sedatephobia, fear of silence, it's the sad hours bois:'(, man hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: Sedatephobia- The basic fear of silence





	Sedatephobia

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are not connected- otherwise I'll specify in the notes beforehand!

Peter has a fear of silence. Silence usually, if not always, meant something was wrong, oh so terribly wrong.

 

 There is always noise around him- the rumble of the washing machine, the scuffing of his Aunt's slippers, the clatter of dishes.

 

Up until now, he's never had this problem with complete, and utter  _silence._  

 

After he lost Gwen, he's had this problem.

 

He caught her too late, could tell by the loud,  _cracking noise_ as her head connected with the concrete. You could hear broken clock-tower pieces smashing around him as his Spider-senses shifted into overdrive. Everything around him was intense, the noise, the scent of death, the heavy weight of Gwen's dead body in his arms, the look of his tears and her blood streaming down her face. Dying the concrete and her hair a sickening red.

 

He tried to keep noise in his life to assure himself, everything is fine.

 

Listening to music, tapping his fingers during class, being outside as much as possible.

 

 And that's how he met Wade. The Merc With A Mouth.

 

He almost never stopped talking, filling up the dreaded silence. It was nice listening to his voice, which sounded like gasoline over glass.

 

He almost everynight went on patrol with him as Spider-Man, talking endlessly about nothing in particular.

 

Soon, Wade deduced Peter's fear of silence.

 

"Hey, Spidey, I have a question." He said while tossing a bag of low-grade Mexican food at him.

 

"Yeah, sure, go ahead and ask." Peter says while simultaneously pulling up the bottom of his mask.  

 

"Are you afraid of silence?" He asks so bluntly that Peter half-chokes on a burrito.

 

"Is it that obvious?" Peters inquires while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, I am."

 

"Is that why you've been keeping me around?"

 

Peter turns to look at Wade. He struggles to form complete thoughts.

 

"Weeeelllll," He drawls. " It was at first. You're very talkative, it's nice."

 

He reaches up to scratch his nose through his mask.

 

"But then I started to, uh. " He blushes intensely. "Other types of feelings, you know, formed."

 

Wade looks straight through Peter. "I don't get it."

 

"I, Uh." Peter looks up and takes a deep breath. " IThinkILoveYou."

 

Wade points at Peter. "You," And then points back at himself. "Love me?"

 

Peter nods terrifyingly fast. Wade lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and pulls off his mask. "How about now?" Peter once agan, nods.

 

Wade smiles,a small smirk. "Good to see my feelings are reciprocated." He pulls Peter into his arms.

 

Peter giggles and wraps his arms around him. " I'm surprised you know how to use that word."

 

"Yeah, I bet you are."

 

**\--The End.--**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: Wow, I am an amazing writer for a native English speaker.


End file.
